


Ai no Shiki

by adawinry



Series: Life with a ghost [12]
Category: Jrock, Kagrra
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Music, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: Seasons of love~





	Ai no Shiki

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/76876.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

_Aki._

"Isshi?"  
"Yes, Nao?"  
"Nothing, I'm just playing with you."

_Fuyu._

"Ikkun?"  
"Yes, Nao?"  
"What are you writing?"  
"Lyrics."  
"About demons, love and blossoming cherry trees?"  
"How did you know?"  
"I know you."

_Haru._

"Shinohara?"  
"Yes, Yamada?"  
"I'm happy, you're here with me."  
"Honestly, me too."

_Natsu._

"Shino?"  
"Yes, Yamiyo?"  
"Do you love me?"  
"You like to ask rhetorical questions, don't you, honey?"  
"I do. I also like hearing answers to them."  
"I love you, Yamiyo."  
"I love you too, Shino."

_Shi._

"Shino?"  
~~silence~~

_Youma._

"Shino?"  
"Yes?"  
"Nothing. But I'm glad you replied."

The end


End file.
